


I Can't Get Enough of You

by MissChimKi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChimKi/pseuds/MissChimKi
Summary: Yvie and Scarlet have been hooking up for a while and what was supposed to be casual has turned messy, as things always do when feelings get involved.





	I Can't Get Enough of You

**Author's Note:**

> After the last episode I couldn't get Scyvie out of my head so here's what became of it. Loosely based on 'Upper West Side' by King Princess and 'Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High,' by Arctic Monkeys.

Smoke fell from Yvie’s lips as she exhaled slowly. The familiar burning in her lungs had become a comforting sensation. The high had finally started to hit, leaving her feeling loose and calm. She pulled out her phone and hit redial for the fourth time that night. It rang for a minute before sending her to voicemail once again. Yvie groaned and jammed the end call button.

Scarlet hadn’t been answering her calls as much recently. It was fine, or at least that’s what Yvie had been telling herself. Scarlet didn’t owe her anything and they weren’t anything, but Yvie still felt a trace of betrayal as her calls went unanswered. She knew she was just being desperate and annoying at this point, but she didn’t want to give up.

Another hit, another call as the night wore on. She’d sent a few messages too on the off chance that Scarlet would answer those instead. The bowl was empty and she’d left 17 missed calls. She figured she’d give it one more go before calling it quits. Two rings and straight to voicemail. So Scarlet was actively ignoring her now, which stung even more. Maybe she was busy, or with someone else. Yvie didn’t want to think about it.

The bitter taste in her mouth was heightened by the sense of betrayal and she gulped her cup of water to try and rinse it out. She left her room to go to the kitchen and refill her cup, grabbing a bag of chips while she was in there.

Settling back on the floor with her water and chips she glanced at the clock. It was nearing on 3am and she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. She saw her screen light up out of the corner of her eye and scrambled to get it. The text on the screen was from Scarlet, finally.

‘Why do you only call when you’re high,’ the screen read. Yvie’s fingers flew across the screen as she typed her response.

‘Well I’m high most of the time so,’ she sent back and kept the screen up as she waited for another response. Three dots appeared then disappeared. No new messages. Yvie hit the call button once more.

“God could you be more needy?” Scarlet picked up on the second ring.

“You’re one to talk, pillow princess,” Yvie shot back.

Scarlet laughed, “You love it,” she teased. She wasn’t wrong. Yvie always craved the auburn haired girl when they were apart.

“You should come over,” Yvie suggested, “I miss you,” she added for good measure.

She could almost hear Scarlet’s eye roll through the call, “Of course you do. I’m not coming over, it’s late and I’m not getting out of bed.”

“Okay I’ll come over there then,” Yvie pressed, already standing up to gather her things.

“No you’re not coming here. It’s 3am, Yvie, go to bed,” Scarlet insisted.

Yvie sighed, “It’s been ages Scarlet, you’re killing me over here.”

“Sorry darling, it’s the name of the game,” Scarlet claimed.

There was silence for a moment, but Yvie wasn’t done quite yet, “Are you really mad that I only call when I’m high because a, that’s not true and b, you’ve definitely gotten high off my weed before, so it’s a bit hypocritical even,” Yvie pressed.

She heard Scarlet let out a sigh on the other end, “No, I’m not mad, it’s just something that I’ve noticed,” she explained, “Can we not have this conversation now? I’m tired.”

“Well seeing as you’ve been ignoring me I don’t know when we’re going to have it,” Yvie pointed out, glad that she was at a good place in her high and could be more calm about things.

“This is exactly why this whole thing was a bad idea. It was never going to end well and feelings were going to be hurt,” Scarlet told her.

Yvie didn’t want to let herself be upset about it, didn’t want Scarlet to be right, “Fine whatever, I guess I’ll let you go to sleep.”

“Yvie-” Scarlet started, but Yvie hung up on her before she could carry on. Yvie didn’t want to hear whatever apology or bullshit explanation she had. It didn’t matter. Shouldn’t matter. They weren’t dating, and there was no real label on whatever they had going on. Yvie didn’t know why she felt so hurt by it.

Eventually she dragged herself into bed and let sleep wash over her. There wasn’t anything to be done about it, so she would just have to deal with the aftermath in the best way she knew how. Ignoring it and other bad coping mechanisms.

*

Yvie tried to push Scarlet from her mind as the week wore on. She went out with her friends, smoked more, and took other girls home. She didn’t have the time to deal with her scattered feelings, so she pushed them down.

Scarlet didn’t quite leave her mind though. Their mutual friends asked what was going on with them, the girls she found beneath her resembled Scarlet in one way or another, and her phone felt heavy in her hand whenever she had to stop herself from calling or texting.

It wasn’t a breakup. Being sad and mourning a relationship that never existed didn’t make sense, but here she was. It was funny, she hadn’t always gotten along with Scarlet. She’d spent a good chunk of time judging and making fun of everything she did. Calling her spoiled and clueless.

She felt bad about it now, knowing there was more substance to the girl. Scarlet hadn’t quite taken to Yvie either. Not liking her direct and honest approach when she disagreed with something or had a problem with someone.

Having a bunch of mutual friends brought them closer, and they both found themselves defending the other for the things they had previously had problems with. An unlikely friendship formed, and they started to have each other’s backs. Scarlet became someone she could turn to, and vice versa. She was good to have in her corner.

Then the whole sleeping together thing happened. Yvie had been surprised by Scarlet’s coming out. She didn’t really seem like the type. Then, of course, Yvie felt bad for assuming her sexuality based on heteronormative beliefs. Scarlet liking girls didn’t change anything. Yvie had always objectively thought Scarlet was good looking, but it never meant anything.

They did start spending more time together. Going out for lunch frequently, staying over at each other’s houses after late nights out, smoking each other out and having movie nights. They really became close friends. One night out with the whole gang dwindled down to only them, then one thing led to another, and they ended up fucking.

The next morning had been awkward to say the least, but neither had wanted to ruin a good friendship, so they agreed it was best kept as a one-time thing. That didn’t quite end up happening however, between alcohol and weed they always ended up falling into bed together. They never talked about it, and kept it separate from their friendship, but of course, no matter what Yvie told herself, it wasn’t casual. It couldn’t have been, now it had all come to a head and Yvie didn’t know what to do about it.

So she started to ignore Scarlet and Scarlet continued to ignore her. Not that Scarlet knew she was being ignored seeing as she hadn’t tried to call or anything, but if she did, Yvie wouldn’t answer.

She did her best to be independent, something she’d always been far too good at that. Funny that when she finally got around to letting people in they always found their way back out. She didn’t want to spiral or dwell on it though. Whatever she and Scarlet had was lost and there was no sense feeling any type of way about it.

The weekend came around, and that meant Yvie had to meet her friend group for drinks. It also meant that Scarlet would probably be there, and Yvie would have the opportunity to actively ignore her. She took a little extra care with her appearance, because she could, then headed out to meet her friends.

Their favorite bar was one that wasn’t ever crazy busy, so that they could still have actual conversations, and get cheaper drinks than any of the popular nightclubs in the area. Brooke often complained because it meant she couldn’t dance, but she got over it in order to spend time with her friends.

As expected, Scarlet was already there when she arrived, so she went straight to the bar to get a shitty beer. She wanted something stronger, but worried it would make her do something stupid. She joined her friends once she got her beer, making sure to place herself far away from Scarlet at the table.

She caught up with Brooke and Nina, who were clearly confused as to why she wasn’t talking to Scarlet, but neither brought it up. It seemed like the whole group was tiptoeing around the subject which was good. Yvie didn’t want them to address it, because then she would have to explain it, which was something she didn’t have the energy for.

The night dragged on, and Yvie just wanted to go home and be alone. She was selectively social, but mainly happy and fine around her friend group. The night was draining her though and she just wanted it to be over with. She talked to everyone except for Scarlet, who didn’t seem that bothered to talk to her either.

Eventually she walked back to the bar for another beer and a familiar figure sided up next to her, “You’re really ignoring me now? Scarlet asked, cutting right to the chase.

“Just because I’m not talking to you doesn’t mean that I’m directly ignoring you,” Yvie pointed out, not looking Scarlet while she signed the check for her beer.

“Okay so are you going to talk to me now then,” Scarlet twirled her hair around her finger.

Yvie sighed, “There’s nothing to say.”

“Sure there is,” Scarlet purred and scooted closer, throwing an arm around Yvie’s shoulder, “We can go back to mine if you want.”

Yvie shrugged her arm off, “What are you playing at Scarlet? You made yourself clear, we shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not good for either of us.”

Scarlet pouted, “Yvie I want you, I was just feeling off that night.”

“Is this just the drinks talking?” Yvie raised a brow.

Scarlet shrugged, “Was it just the weed talking for you?” she returned.

Yvie just shrugged back in return, not knowing the right answer.

Scarlet grabbed her beer and took a swig, frowning at the taste, “So are we going back to mine or not?” she repeated her earlier question.

Yvie wished she had the strength to say no, but instead she just nodded, “Yeah lets go,” she gulped down the rest of her beer and hastily said goodbye to the others before heading out with Scarlet.

The ride to Scarlet’s was quick, it always was. Yvie knew what was coming. They would fuck, Yvie would spend the night, and nothing would be said about it in the morning. They would never end this destructive cycle, but Yvie couldn’t bring herself to break it.

Scarlet unlocked the door and pulled Yvie inside. The lock was flipped, Yvie’s back hit the wall, and Scarlet’s lips were on hers. It had only been a week, but Yvie had missed it. Craved the feel of Scarlet’s lips on her own. Something was off though, maybe they were really finally at that breaking point.

Scarlet must’ve felt it too because she pulled away, “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Yvie sighed, “I think you know,” she said.

Scarlet frowned, “We should go sit,” she led Yvie to the couch. They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing how to start.

“I think you were right,” Yvie finally spoke. Scarlet tilted her head to the side, clearly needing more of an explanation. “This was a bad idea, because there was no way feelings weren’t going to get involved.” It was out in the open now, the feelings Yvie had so desperately wanted to keep hidden, from herself even.

Scarlet waited a beat before speaking, “I’m sorry. I know it was supposed to be casual, but there was no way that could’ve happened,” she gave Yvie a weak smile.

“I never wanted our friendship to be ruined. I just don’t think I can pretend anymore. I can’t handle acting like it never happened in the morning,” Yvie explained.

Scarlet reached for her hand and Yvie let her intertwine their fingers, “We don’t have to pretend anymore. Whatever this is, we can figure it out and be open about it. I just wasn’t sure that you felt the same.”

Yvie chuckled, wondering how Scarlet could’ve missed how it with how obvious Yvie thought it was, “I don’t want to fuck up our friendship though.”

Scarlet gave her an ‘are you serious?’ look, “I think we’d fuck it up more by letting it go.”

Yvie bit her lip, “Okay,” she leaned in to peck Scarlet’s lips, “but we’re talking about it in the morning this time.”

Scarlet smirked, “Agreed.”

They made their way to the bedroom, kisses sweet and soft. It wasn’t too different than before, because the feelings had always been there they were just out in the open and that made it so much better. Yvie couldn’t believe they’d gone this long without admitting their feelings. She couldn’t believe that they both hadn’t felt it in the air every time they were together. It was electric, invigorating, and Yvie couldn’t get enough.

After it was over Scarlet curled into Yvie’s side, letting Yvie stroke her hair and press sweet kisses to the crown of her head. She tilted her head to look up at Yvie, “If I’m being honest, I think I’ve been a little bit in love with you since we first met. Of course we had our issues. I thought it was me envying you, but looking back it was definitely a crush.”

Yvie smiled, “I felt the same. Like I would judge every little thing you did or said, but I couldn’t get you out of my mind at the end of the day. It used to drive me crazy.”

“Oh I’m sure I can still drive you crazy,” Scarlet batted her lashes.

She was absolutely ridiculous which might be the reason Yvie had fallen for her in the first place, “Trust me you do.” She pulled Scarlet up for another kiss, savoring it before settling back into the bed and getting comfortable.

In the morning they could talk about everything and lay it all out on the table. They could make things official and tell all their friends. They could pretend to be mad at all the bets people made about when they would get together. But for the little bit of night left, they could lay wrapped up in each other, content and happy.


End file.
